INTRODUCTION: The objective of this grant is to provide support for the maintenance and improvement of a research resource in radiation oncology with primary thrusts in radiation biology and radiologic physics. Even though many researchers and many apparently different avenues of research are involved in the overall effort, all have a common objective: the study of the basic nature of, and the production, detection and treatment of cancer by radiation. SPECIFIC AIMS: The original specific aims are (1) provide partial salary support for professional staff considered essential to the maintenance of excellence in key research area; (2) provide a base level of support for technical staff, supplies and equipment for the operation and maintenance of common facilities required for high quality research in radiation oncology; (3) provide administrative support and services in order to relieve the research personnel from mundane operational duties; and (4) maintain and update library facilities and other services to aid the research and teaching endeavors of the staff. That these aims are being fulfilled may be judged by: (I) The provision of new common core equipment; (II) The publications, papers presented, and other activities of the professional staff during the past year, and finally; (III) The acquisition of new research grants and competitive renewals of current grants. Accomplishments in the above areas are summarized in the following pages and indicate a continuing and intensive dedication to research and teaching in radiation oncology as well as continuous improvement in our research armamentarium. ACCOMPLISHMENTS: I) Major Laboratory Facilities Added Since June 1977. A. Carcinogen Laboratory. We are currently in the process of converting a radioisotope laboratory to a biocontainment area for the handling of carcinogens. Besides sealing and arranging for the room to be under negative pressure, we are providing in addition a radioisotope hood, a special laminar flow hood , and a separately vented glovebox for handling the carcinogens. The carcinogen room is 110 square feet in area and is directly connected to 374 square feed of laboratory space containing incubators, refrigerators, a 280 kVp x-ray source and a Co60 irradiator for studies in radiobiology. (This construction is being funded in part by our Grant CA15901 and Insti (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)